


nothing ever lasts forever

by thatapostateboy



Series: plant your hope with good seeds [2]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, This is just Kurt’s inner thoughts in the build up to the coup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatapostateboy/pseuds/thatapostateboy
Summary: He was there the minute he watched her world fall apart.





	nothing ever lasts forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is so unedited, I literally wrote and posted on my phone this led in the bath so please be kind.  
Also I have a lot of feelings about how these events backed onto each other. Someone give De Sardet a break.

He was there the minute he watched her world fall apart.

  
He remembered being stood on the docks, the sounds of the Nauts going about their business mixed with the distant sounds of the city winding down for the encroaching nightfall. He remembered the drifting eye of some of the Guards, glancing to him in affirmation of what was to come, and yet all he could focus on was Genevieve.

  
They had been discussing the secret nature of the Nauts with the Admiral, Vasco and Siora gathered closer as he leaned on the nearest wall keeping an eye out, as was his duty. But as the Admiral had mentioned Genevieve among the Naut’s secrets, everything else fell away.

  
When they had first met the natives, he had suspected that the green mark upon her cheek had some tie to the island. He had even wondered if the fair Princess de Sardet had had a sordid affair with one of the natives. And yet the truth had been far worse.

  
Her true mother had been stolen away from her home, and she had been taken into the royal family, raised as their own.

  
He watched the turmoil of emotions cross her expression, her ever calm diplomat’s face struggling maintain the composure she worked so hard on. He saw the anger flash in her eyes, wanting to demand answers from people who weren’t here to give them. He saw the gentle quiver of her lip as she held back tears, mourning for the potential childhood that had been stolen from her, the loss of not one but two mothers. He saw her fingers twist into the blue material of her cloak, blazoned with the crest of the Congregation, clinging to the nation, the people, that she thought she belonged to.

  
Her head turned and she looked to him, her blue eyes meeting his, and he didn’t even have to wonder what wordless question passed between them.

  
_Did you know?_

  
He gave the subtlest shake of his head, and he saw the slight puff in her chest as she took in a breath of relief, the one solace she seemed to take from all of this.

  
She was glad that he hadn’t lied to her about that.

  
If only he could promise that he had never lied to her at all.

  
She muttered a quiet goodbye to the Admiral, and turned, saying that she needed to speak to Constantin, her calm mask only wavering as Síora placed her hands on her shoulders, telling her that she understood that she was sad that she was lied to, but begged her not to be upset about finding out that she was a child of Teer Fradee, that she should be proud to be one of her people. Genevieve had hugged her then, taking a small comfort in the embrace of a friend before she continued on her way to the palace.

  
He fell into step behind her, their other companions giving her a few moments breathing space to be with her thoughts but right now he didn’t have that luxury.

Tonight of all nights, he’d wanted her away from the palace.

  
He spoke her nickname softly and she’d spared him a glance but her pace didn’t change. He suggested taking some time to herself before speaking to Constantin, to get her head around this news. But she kept walking, telling him that she needed to speak to her cousin, she needed to know if the most important person in her life had been lying to her all of this time.

  
The glances of the Guards grew more obvious as they approached the palace, but his ever perceptive Genevieve had no focus for it. Not right now.

  
Once they reached the throne room, she told them that she wanted to speak to her cousin alone. They all promised that they would be here waiting, whenever she was ready.

  
She entered alone, but he waited closest to the door, mind reeling with how he was going to adjust his plan now that events had led to this.

  
He couldn’t make out exact words, but he could hear Constantin’s boyishly loud voice greeting her, and her soft tones speaking back to him. There were raised voices, then a long drawn out silence before the door burst open and a crow-masked doctor followed by a handful of Guards filed out.

  
He barked at them, demanding to know why they had left, and one of them had told them that the Legate had ordered them out, and about Constantin’s fatal news.

  
In that moment, all he wanted was to be in that room, to be a consoling arm for the boy he had trained, to be a comfort to the woman whose world was crumbling around her.

  
But he knew that the best thing he could do for all of them was stick to his plan.

  
He waited, trying to channel the lessons he had picked up from watching Genevieve’s back for so long, to keep his face as calm as he could, shaking off every suggestive look from one of the Guards. No one would make their move until he did.

He had to do this right.

  
Finally, they were given the order to reconvene court for the evening, to bring the Guards and Genevieve’s companions in for a review of their progress.

  
He followed in last, watching the Guards take their positions along the back wall as their companions moved closer to the throne to give quiet words of comfort to Genevieve.

  
He took in the sight of her for a moment, feeling her chest swell with pride at the sight of her standing strong, head held high as the weight of the world fell upon her shoulders, even as everything she had ever known or trusted had turned itself upside down. He had taught her well.

  
He marched into the middle of the hall, never taking his eyes off of her. His men started to gather around him, taking this as their signal.

  
Her eyes met his and he saw the flicker of realisation as to what was happening. She always had been intuitive. He watched her begin to slowly put herself in front of Constantin, even as the young Governor demanded to know what was going on. He didn’t even have to wonder what wordless sentiment passed between them.

  
_You don’t have to do this._

  
He held strong in his own heart as he gave his order.

  
“Dismissed, soldiers! Leave us, we have much to say.”


End file.
